


Анатомия ожидания

by CapOfWardrobe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cybersex, Cyborgs, Established Relationship, F/M, Fantastic, Porn, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 04:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapOfWardrobe/pseuds/CapOfWardrobe
Summary: Стимуляторы, провода, два киборга.





	Анатомия ожидания

**Author's Note:**

> Продвигаем концепцию целлофановых пакетиков!..
> 
> Иллюстрейшн как могейшн:  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c849020/v849020549/61b8b/JCwXzd4csyE.jpg

      Серийный номер: Лёт-153  
      Статус: оператор малого космического перевозчика серия № Ч, версия № Н.  
      Биомодули: 93% от нормы  
      Псимодули: 75% от нормы  
      Импланты: обновление загружено  
      Порты: обновление загружено  
      Операционно-коммуникативная система: обновление загружено  
      Рекомендации: восстановление немодифицированных функций личности. Общение с биологическими объектами.  
      Сканирование завершено.  
        
        
      Экран медицинского модуля мерцал. Это раздражало: веки двигались медленнее, нарушался процесс увлажнения глаза. Склеру уже беспокоило неприятное чувство.  
  
      – Что ж, сто пятьдесят третья, вы патологически в норме! – сканер не врал. Искусственный интеллект, модулирующий медика-человека, не запрограммирован врать. – Отдыхайте. У вас три дня. Постарайтесь перевести процессоры в спящий режим. Сделайте над собой усилие!  
  
      Проклятая кучка гигов. Все-то он учитывает. «Программа великолепно подстраивается под психотип каждого пользователя», и бла-бла-бла из рекламной рассылки. И зачем нужны модифицированные солдаты, если есть такие умные компы?  
  
      – Прошу выдать сверху четверо суток.  
  
      – Причина?  
  
      – Следование рекомендациям: необходимость привести в баланс биологические рефлексы с модифицированными. Планируется физический и кабельный контакт. Ожидаемый результат: повышение работоспособности.  
  
      – Одобрено.  
  
      Сто пятьдесят третья аккуратно вынула из портов съемные кабели и вышла из кабинки мед-сканера, на ходу приглаживая авто-застежку комбинезона. Уговорить искусственного врача не так уж сложно – он же хочет только добра. В том числе и для армии.  
  
      – Летучка! Летучка, стой! – Восемьдесят четвертый. Лет-153 приостановилась. Раздражение от мерзкого света, нагрузившего глазные яблоки сверх нормы, нашло выход:  
  
      – Отвали.  
  
      – Летучка, ну чего ты? – Штурмовик аккуратно взял ее под мышки и поднял. Лет-153 шаркнула по бетонному полу кончиками пальцев ноги – висеть в чужих руках было страшновато. Голос за спиной звучал ласково: – Я тоже взял неделю. Ты обещала коннект.  
  
      – Мало ли что я обещала! – ШТ-84 поставил ее, и Лет-153 резко обернулась. Хотелось бегать, бросаться на стены и тереть глаза, но нельзя – есть риск повредить встроенные линзы. – Я ненавижу, когда ты меня так зовешь!  
  
      – Не злись! Я же знаю, на самом деле тебе нравится, – разулыбался этот дурак. Здоровый дурак. Лет-153 запрокинула голову до ломоты в шее: манили новенькие встроенные линзы, наверняка с автозахватом целей и прочими наворотами. Хотелка заныла так, что пришлось помахать рукой, охлаждая разогревшийся под кожей запасной процессор.  
  
      – Хочешь апгрейд? – правильно понял жадный взгляд штурмовик. Сто пятьдесят третья кивнула, качнувшись с носка ступни на пятку. Шероховатость бетона приятно ласкала внешние датчики. – Апгрейд будет. После коннекта.  
  
      – Идиот. – Вообще… на коннект она согласна и так. Но раз уж предлагает… – Я согласна.  
  
      – Капризная летучка, – нежно прогудел ШТ-84. Он погладил сто пятьдесят третью по щеке, кончиками пальцев пощекотав вживленные сенсоры под шлем. – Идем.  
  
      Он крепко взял ее за плечо и потащил из медицинского центра прочь, к жилым блокам для военных. Лет-153 любопытно косилась на штурмовика: восемьдесят четвертый никогда не делал одного апгрейда за раз. А еще любил сюрпризы. И если он так просит коннекта...  
  
      Замечтавшись, сто пятьдесят третья даже не разворчалась привычно перед шлюзом в ячейку восемьдесят четвертого – насчет голодных солдат и всякого такого. ШТ-84 и впрямь смотрел… ну, прямо как она – на витрину с передовыми моделями информационных коннекторов. Лет-153 вполсилы ткнула штурмовика в бок – ободрила, так сказать – и активировала дополнительный протокол поведенческого модулирования.  
  
      Особый протокол.  
  
      – Пить будешь? – Восемьдесят четвертый ничего не спрашивал, чем вызывал особенно теплое чувство. Просто достал две баночки с оч-чень хорошо знакомыми кислотно-оранжевыми этикетками.  
  
      – Сверхконцентрат! Да-ай!!! – Лет-153 даже запрыгала на месте от возбуждения. Состроила глазки, сложила ручки на груди – знала прекрасно, что ее биологическая часть проходила стандарты партнерства даже самых придирчивых коммандос, не то что штурмовиков.  
  
      – Скажи «пожалуйста», – пробасил ШТ-84, послушно протягивая ладонь. Сверхконцентрированные стимуляторы процессора – идеально для летунов! Не на каждого хватает даже по талону. Вот и второй сюрпризик...  
  
      – Пожалуйста! – Сто пятьдесят третья выхватила у штурмовика пластиковую баночку и щелкнула язычком открывашки. Раздалось шипение. По комнате стремительно распространился будоражащий аромат.  
  
      – Обожаю. – Сделала маленький глоток.  
  
      Будто сверхновую проглотила! В горле взорвалось, ухнуло по пищеводу, сначала покалывая слизистые, а потом ощутимо припекая в груди. Регистрация энергетической ценности, обработке питания присвоить высший приоритет – чтоб успеть до другого веселья. Процессоры радостно загудели, разгоняясь на новом топливе.  
  
      – Дрянь, – твердо заявил восемьдесят четвертый, – химозная. Не понимаю, как ты это пьешь?  
  
      – Молча! Погоди, а ты? Тебе же такое нельзя! – Лет-153 огорчилась было, но восемьдесят четвертый вытащил третью баночку – цвета хаки с зеленой наклейкой. Белковая масса.  
  
      – Мы вроде развлекаться собрались, а не есть, – поддела легко, без злости.  
  
      Присела на платформу. Штурмовик фыркнул, осторожно опустившись рядом – и все равно матрас из вспененной резины прогнулся так, что Лет-153 бросило ему прямо на грудь. Тяжелая ладонь, придавившая плечо, внушала… надежность, пожалуй.  
  
      – А я типа не знаю, что для вас, летунов, стимуляторы – вторая питательная масса! – Сто пятьдесят третьей было настолько хорошо, что она не стала отползать. Как всегда после сверхконцентратов, мышцы ослабели, а тактильная сенсорика – особенно на пальцах и лице – генерировала усиленные импульсы. А бок у восемьдесят четвертого твердый и теплый.  
  
      – Ну, есть такое. – Лет-153 снова глотнула. В этот раз звезда оказалась обычным гигантом, но тепло продолжало свое черное дело: успокаивало системы, разогревало… готовило.  
  
      – Расскажи про апгрейд, – нарочно выбрала просительную интонацию.  
  
      – А что про него рассказывать? – Восемьдесят четвертый гладил ее по голове, почесывая отросший ежик волос. Пристальный взгляд прошибал даже оптику, проникал куда-то в мозг, не поддаваясь программной обработке. Почему-то думалось о внешности – своей и чужой.  
  
      На чистку бы пойти... Стыдно: штурмовик, вон, не только проапгрейдился, но и «косметику» навел! Кожа гладкая, красивого бледно-серого цвета. Подбородок чуть отливает синевой. Импланты вычищены, откалиброваны, пахнут свежей органической смазкой – приятно. Готовился, значит.  
  
      Внутри приятной щекоткой затрепыхалась гордость.  
  
      – Ну расскажи-и! Только не про тот апгрейд, – заныла сто пятьдесят третья, – а про другой!  
  
      – Какой другой? – Снова не имеющий аналогов даже в расширенной таблице эмоций взгляд. С ШТ-84 было очень трудно, очень, но все же Лет-153 ликовала. Еще не все, она угадала!  
  
      – Ха! Ты же не думал, что сможешь умолчать?  
  
      – Я ждал момента, – с достоинством парировал штурмовик. – И дождусь его. Ясно?  
  
      – Ясно! – Сто пятьдесят третья подавила инстинкт отдать честь и вытянуться стрункой. Гадкие привычки...  
  
      – Не понимаю, как ты меня просчитываешь, – соврал. Восемьдесят пять процентов лжи – анализатор не ошибается. Но приятно.  
  
      – Ну, я же летун, – мурлыкнула Лет-153, длинным глотком допивая стимулятор и отбрасывая пустую банку куда-то к люку утилизатора. Потом подберет. – У нас проц продвинутый.  
  
      – А-а, а у меня тупой, значит, – с иронией отозвался штурмовик, отставив почти нетронутую белковую заправку в сторону.  
  
      Стащил майку – красиво, через голову, как в порнокино. Сто пятьдесят третья схватила тряпку и стала разглядывать: биологическая одежда! Не из пластика... хотя датчики на подушечках пальцев передают, что и тут синтетических волокон примерно половина.  
  
      – Не тупой, – пробормотала себе под нос. – Шэтэ, не тупой ты. Не комплексуй.  
  
      – Я не комплексую! – вот теперь он по-настоящему возмутился.  
  
      Щелкнула пряжка ремня – увы, обычного, пластикового – и с шуршанием сползли с мускулистых ног штаны. Их трогать нельзя: штурмовик таскал в карманах оружие и запрещал на него даже смотреть.  
  
      – Дай сюда, – он забрал майку обратно. – Чего тебя тянет все время дурными ручонками к форме? А-а?  
  
      – Это не форма. – Лет-153 была немного очарована. Процессор прогонял по кругу ощущения сплетенных волокон ткани – настоящей ткани! – игриво щекочущих датчики пальцев.  
  
      – Да-а уж. У вас – форма. Латексная.  
  
      – Это не латекс. – ШТ-84 раздражал не только тем, что с трудом поддавался анализу. Еще он был упертым. Лет-153 несколько раз показывала ему спектральный анализ, но боевик продолжал оскорбительные сравнения современной проводящей, самовосстанавливающейся структуры с допотопным производным резины.  
  
      – Я знаю. Это мое любимое трико с застежкой сзади, – голос ШТ-84 стал очень довольным.  
  
      – Это не трико, – тихо. Матрас под коленями был отвратительно упругим, любая поза, кроме «лежа», становилась неудобной. Пришлось опереться на руки.  
  
      Штурмовик притиснулся сзади, шепча необсчитываемую логическими блоками хрень. Сто пятьдесят третья погладила его руку – она всегда так делала. Активированные заранее протоколы коннекта работали вовсю. Пальцы сами легли на воротник комбинезона, зажали спец-панель.  
  
      – Раздевай. Можно. – ШТ-84 с готовностью потянул ткань в стороны. Комбинезон разошелся по двум швам: спереди вдоль грудной клетки и сзади по позвоночнику.  
  
      – Это круче, чем раскрывать пластиковые пакетики! – восторг восемьдесят четвертого менял даже тембр его голоса.  
  
      Сто пятьдесят третья повела плечами, выскальзывая из комбинезона, как змея выползает из сброшенной кожи. Она видела такое в обучающем ролике, когда однажды ее прикрепили перевозчиком к планете с тропическим климатом. Отвратительная была атмосфера. После нее пришлось обновлять кораблю антикоррозионное покрытие.  
  
      Воздух коснулся беззащитной кожи и Лет-153 вскрикнула, обхватывая себя руками. Ощущений стало так много, будто включили генератор белого шума.  
  
      – Тише, тише, сейчас привыкнешь. – Тепло рук ощущалось слишком ярко. Для коннекта можно открыть только шлюзы соединительных портов, но ШТ-84 всегда настаивал на полной обнаженке.  
  
      – Это ты привык...  
  
      Процессор буксовал от обилия сигналов – и информационной «слепоты». Половина датчиков осталась в комбинезоне, и не было больше тщательно измеряемых и протоколируемых давления и температуры атмосферы. Исчезли вес, объем и материал объектов, касавшихся тела – теперь сто пятьдесят третья не могла прочувствовать даже ту самую платформу, на которой сидела! Разве что пощупать пальцами, там еще остались сенсоры…  
  
      – На гражданке мы не пользовались такими штучками, – с непонятной интонацией пробормотал восемьдесят четвертый, растирая ей плечи.  
  
      – Я уже не помню, как это, – мотнула головой сто пятьдесят третья. Вокруг было… тепло. Мозг отлично справлялся там, где процессор терял эффективность. Правда, кодировка… очень странная. Лет-153 едва ли регистрировала, что происходит вокруг, отчаянно цепляясь за скудные показания вживленных сенсоров. – Честно. Я только родителей помню. И сестру.  
  
      – У тебя была сестра?! Как же вам разрешили? – неподдельно изумился штурмовик.  
  
      – Родители богатые, – коротко. ШТ-84 погладил ей живот, облапил бедра, и сто пятьдесят третья задохнулась – так сильно среагировала приемная система. Тщательно сконструированные алгоритмы систем пытались заменить недостаток сигналов мощностью оставшихся.  
  
      – Поэтому тебя отправили летуном?  
  
      – Чтоб модифицироваться в коммандос, нужно еще больше денег.  
  
      – Да. – Штурмовик коснулся ее затылка губами, прихватив кожу рядом с учетверенным портом для главного управляющего кабеля корабля. – Проклятая война.  
  
      – Давай потом поговорим про войну. – Дрожь ушла. – Я хочу коннект.  
  
      – И апгрейд, – напомнил восемьдесят четвертый.  
  
      – Потом. – Это не было важным сейчас.  
  
      Сенсорные кольца в приемной системе подрагивали от напряжения мышц, готовые разойтись сегментами и соединиться с чужими имплантами. Лет-153 оглянулась, позвав взглядом. Штурмовик кивнул.  
  
      – А теперь главный сюрприз. – Он потрогал открытые импланты-порты вдоль позвоночника. – Какая ты красивая... мне очень нравятся твои разъемы.  
  
      От соприкосновения сенсоров на пальцах и портов для кабельных подключений обе системы слегка коротило. ШТ-84 вздрагивал сильнее – он не был так привычен к инфоконнекту, как сто пятьдесят третья.  
  
      – Я достал схему твоих имплантов. И параметры спец-сигналов.  
  
      – Где! – Первый штекер забил самый верхний одиночный порт, сразу под выступающей косточкой на шее. Восемьдесят четвертый любил потянуть... и это заводило. – Убью заразу! Кто?!  
  
      Он усмехнулся вслух, с отрывистыми щелчками открывая щитки на руках, и вставил свободный конец проводной перемычки себе в запястье. Оба коннектящихся вздрогнули, переживая самый сладкий момент: когда две системы впервые едва-едва соприкасаются друг с другом.  
  
      – Я дурак что ли, такого поставщика сливать! – Второй порт активировали, Лет-153 закусила губу, чтобы не вскрикнуть. Слабые токи, ненаправленные пока что, перетекали из системы в систему, циркулируя подобно воздуху в аппарате ИВЛ. – Три, четыре, пять...  
  
      На каждый счет следовал очередной сконнекченный порт и крошечный разряд, подаваемый одновременно на все проводки. Чем дальше, тем сильнее. Когда порты на спине кончились, Лет-153 плавилась от удовольствия, но тело ее оставалось неподвижным.  
  
      «Что б люди делали без протоколов коннекта! – слабо подумалось. – Если б не было блокировки активных движений, мы бы попросту вырывали друг другу системы! Мра-ак...»  
  
      «Я закончил с рукой, – ШТ-84 отправил сообщение. Казалось, его личность ввинчивается прямо в мозг, и слова отпечатывались в нейронах не хуже, чем в пустых кластерах информационных накопителей. – Подключаюсь снизу, ты готова?»  
  
      «Нет! – Вслух она рычала. – Еще, еще порт остался, шэтэ, ты садист!»  
  
      «Я знаю. – Он коснулся ее между ног. Сто пятьдесят третья качнулась вперед-назад, натягивая провода. Штекеры чуть сдвинулись в разъемах, отчего по системе прошли короткие сбои. – Что мне сделать?»  
  
      – Гладь, – хрипло пробормотала Лет-153, снова раскачиваясь. Провоцируемые помехи занятно влияли на обработку сигналов биологических сенсоров, превращая обычное прикосновение в дискретные искаженные сигналы. – Хочу еще.  
  
      «Капризная летучка». – Через порты пробило током, до вскрика. Системы сами подхватили импульс и прогнали по всем имплантам, затопив процессоры смешанными сигналами. Восемьдесят четвертый низко застонал, получив свой «подарочек» обратно, и по проводным перемычкам прошел умопомрачительный пульсационный ритм.  
  
      – Протекла-а! – торжествующе прохрипел, забыв про прямую проводную связь. Пальцы здорово ощущались внутри: гладили контактные кольца, чуть нажимали на стыки, натягивая мышечную ткань и расщелкивая импланты на отдельные пластинки. ШТ-84 знал, что делал: их системы тщательно подогнаны одна под другую. Ошибиться невозможно.  
  
      Сто пятьдесят третья «отомстила» за пошлость дискретным током в той последовательности значений, от которой штурмовику всегда глючило процессор. В ответ налетел шквал коротких служебных сигналов, и внезапно принудительно включились тактические блоки: стали простраивать четырехмерные маневры полетов.  
  
      Мерзкий боевик забивал ей оперативную память! Определенный толк, надо признать, в этом был: чем сильнее занят процессор, тем меньше остается на обработку биологических ощущений. Открывались прочно забытые, почти неизведанные и пугающие горизонты чувственности.  
  
      Восемьдесят четвертый стал выписывать какие-то совершенно фантастические ритмы пульсаций, чередуя дискретные сигналы с аналоговыми. Значения тока нарастали, подобно волне – и внезапно удваивались вопреки всем прогнозам, выстроенным трудолюбивыми программами.  
  
      Обработка работала на износ, но отключить «тактику» не удавалось: хитрый штурмовик блокировал попытки медицинским ключом, и откуда взя-а-ал...  
  
      «Давай, давай, давай...» – Безостановочно: волна, скачок, волна, скачок... Процессоры перегревались, больно обжигая кожу и ложементы в теле. Приемные кольца могли сбросить заряд одним мощным загрузом, но ШТ-84 все еще развлекался: быстро скользил сенсорами пальцев, коротко пробивая систему, но не позволяя законнектиться по-настоящему.  
  
      – У м-меня... система на износ-с... – Программы глючили, а мозг управлял голосом как-то странно. До-ко-нал…  
  
      И когда восемьдесят четвертый плавно вошел внутрь, стыкуя приемные кольца и передающие импланты, энергия радостно хлынула потоком вниз, разгружая системы мощным откатом.  
  
      – А-ах ты ж! – Лет-153 даже удалось чуть передохнуть, пока штурмовик пытался справиться с волной тока. Пусть перегруженной оперативки не хватало для преобразования больших объемов в хитрозакрученные сигналы, зато их было МНОГО! – Ну, держись, летучка!  
  
      Сто пятьдесят третья почти не слышала – обработка аудиосигналов глючила, и биологическая почему-то тоже. Зато она прекрасно почувствовала подключение через учетверенный порт на затылке. Это спровоцировало такой пробой в системе, что импланты чуть не перегорели!  
  
      Все процессоры на миг отключились: словно оглохла, ослепла и онемела одновременно, – и перезагрузились повторно от хлынувшей информации с только-только очнувшихся датчиков.  
  
      «Не кричи, не кричи», – сообщение пробилось сквозь гул перегруженных систем лучше шепота. О чем он, она же молчит?.. Или связь глючит...  
  
      Штурмовик двинул слегка бедрами, стимулируя сенсорные панели приемных колец и органические рецепторы, безжалостно сталкивая Лет-153 в полный ребут. Один за другим процессоры падали в оффлайн, сладкий и холодный, и последние ресурсы сто пятьдесят третья потратила на генерацию сверхмощного импульса, который выбил ШТ-84 вслед за ней.  


*******

  
  
      Лет-153 медленно, по блоку, загружалась. Датчики уточнили: тело в положении лежа, накрыто термоодеялом, все системы пришли в норму и откалибровались. Будто дефрагментацию провела. Никакой остаточной чухни в оперативной памяти, процессоры летают – в общем, импланты как со станка сошли.  
  
      – Как ты себя чувствуешь? – Сто пятьдесят третья открыла глаза, моргнула, фокусируя линзы. Штурмовик лежал рядом и тянул через трубочку питательную массу.  
  
      – Как переплавленная мать, – честно и хрипло.  
  
      Восемьдесят четвертый расхохотался.  
  
      – Значит, не зря схемы купил? – кажется, он ждал подтверждения.  
  
      – Не зря. – Лет-153 протянула руку и получила вторую баночку стимуляторов. – Умный ты.  
  
      Она жадно выглотала сразу половину порции. Импланты работали безупречно, но биологическая активность еще не восстановилась.  
  
      – Летучка, – спустя паузу позвал штурмовик, – ты думала, что будешь делать после войны?  
  
      – Я сейчас тебя стукну, – в сердцах. – Ты можешь не напоминать мне об этом хотя бы в увольнительной?  
  
      – Ну, в принципе да, но я хочу обсудить.  
  
      – Что?  
  
      – Ты вернешься к семье?  
  
      – Если они не погибли, то да. – Лет-153 села. – Я не уверена.  
  
      – Тем, кто пошел на модификацию, положены льготы. Их семьи эвакуируют первыми.  
  
      – Да, – повторила сто пятьдесят три. – Положены.  
  
      ШТ-84 внимательно посмотрел на нее. Странно было видеть его без оружейных обвесов. Даже новенькие линзы снял – внешнюю часть. Выходы имплантов поблескивали металлом: точка там, точка тут, полоска здесь.  
  
      – Я хочу зарегистрировать с тобой семейную ячейку. – Лет-153 поперхнулась сверхконцентратом.  
  
      – Это самый пугающий набор слов, вылетавший из твоего рта за все наше знакомство! – Если б не процессор, она точно не сгенерировала бы ответ.  _Мозг_  на такое не способен. Сто пятьдесят третья пнула штурмовика в колено и вскочила с платформы. Восемьдесят четвертый сел и выругался.  
  
      – Летучка!  
  
      Лет-153 прикусила край полупустой баночки со стимулятором и проворно натягивала форму. ШТ-84 наблюдал, скрестив руки на груди.  
  
      – Почему ты не хочешь? – мрачно прогудел он. Сто пятьдесят третья пригладила автозастежку, повела плечами, чтобы комбинезон сел лучше.  
  
      – Потому что нас обоих могут грохнуть каждый день. – Пауза и едкое: – Тебя первого, кстати. У меня есть шанс дожить до конца.  
  
      – Ну, а если получится?..  
  
      – А если нет? – перебила. – А если да – то что? Как ты себе представляешь семейную ячейку? Нас не пустят в общество немодифицированных. Нам не дадут сделать детей, даже одного.  
  
      – Почему ты так думаешь? – Кажется, штурмовик на самом деле не понимал.  
  
      – У гражданских нет имплантов. – Лет-153 села, крутя в руках яркую баночку. – Мы не сможем с ними общаться. Мы не сможем их  _понять_. Никто не позволит нам воспитывать немодифицированного ребенка. Да нас вообще могут утилизовать как угрозу для нового, мирного общества!  
  
      Последние два глотка концентрата обожгли так, что сто пятьдесят третья закашлялась. Восемьдесят четвертый притянул ее к себе, прикоснулся губами к макушке.  
  
      – Я все равно хочу ячейку. – Как-кой же он... упертый! Лет-153 пожала плечами:  
  
      – Я не соглашусь до конца войны.  
  
      – Значит, я спрошу тебя после. – ШТ-84 откинулся на спину. – Какой апгрейд ты хочешь?  
  
      – Да пошел ты со своим апгрейдом! – Она ему врезала. От души. Вышла из ячейки, подошла к шлюзу общественного лифта. Посмотрела на экран сбоку от прозрачных пластиковых створок: ай, ближайший рейс будет через полчаса. С подземных этажей кабина идет, что ли?  
  
      «Я был неправ», – сообщение пришло через пятнадцать минут. Сто пятьдесят третья несколько раз набирала ответ, но стирала, не отправляя, и, наконец, решила не отвечать вовсе. Шлюз ячейки зашипел, ШТ-84, одетый и снова подключивший внешние обвесы имплантов, встал рядом и взял ее за локоть.  
  
      – Летучка, не злись. Пожалуйста. – Теперь они ждали вдвоем.  
  
      «Только, блять, это нам и остается, – подумала угрюмо. – Чтобы не было больно, лучше ничего не планировать».  
  
      Лет-153 прижалась к восемьдесят четвертому боком и вернулась к изучению волокон его формы. Так ждать было интереснее.


End file.
